Drunk in Love
by Dr Megalomania
Summary: For the ThisWeekInGundamEvent's GW Valentines Event. They're not going to admit they're in love (but they are).


**Drunk in Love**

** Doctor Megalomania **

Summary: For the ThisWeekInGundamEvent's GW Valentines Event. They're not going to admit they're in love (but they are).

Notes: Beyoncé - Drunk in Love

* * *

_I've been drinking, I've been drinking_  
_I get filthy when that liquor get into me_  
_I've been thinking, I've been thinking_  
_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
_I want you, na na_

* * *

It was his own erection that woke him this time.

Heero never quite got used to waking up with someone else in the bed. There was the slightest of movements next to him and he woke up, often for the rest of the night. Ultimately, with every sexual partner he'd ever had, he would only stay for a little while before getting up and letting himself out. With Relena, it had suited her fine. They had slept together and enjoyed each other's company for a long time, but she found someone who loved her immensely and he was glad to see her joyful.

He had been unsuccessful in the years that followed. He had searched for someone to replace Relena's serene love in his life, and all who he found temporary relief with found his inability to spend a night difficult to understand. It wasn't PTSD, it wasn't anything but a pure inability to ignore the movement, the knowledge that there was someone else there.

He rolled over in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Huffing impatiently, he adjusted his cock and tried to go back to sleep. Heero couldn't remember the dream. His eyes drifted open again and, with a sigh, Heero stroked himself firmly.

At least he knew once he came, he'd fall back asleep.

* * *

It was pretty late when the doorbell rang. Heero glanced at his phone and was surprised to see a familiar face. When he opened the door, Duo leaned against the door frame and heaved a theatrical sigh. He held up a shopping bag which clinked ominously. "Don'tcha love it when I win my own bets?"

"Well… done?"

"Don'tcha want to know what I bet?"

"Uh…"

"I bet myself that … despite being one of the most eligible bachelors in the Cyber Crimes Unit… Heero Yuy would be home alone all by his lonesome on Valentine's day…" He held up a finger. "Even though he was asked out by no less than 15 agents. Fifteen!" Duo spread his arms. "Fifteen people asked you out, bud."

Heero glanced to one side, confusion in his face. He looked back at Duo, frowning slightly. "I didn't want to go out."

"That's why I won the bet." Duo nodded. "So, I said to myself, I bet he's all alone. Better go keep the old man company."

"Old?"

Duo stared at him for a long moment. "Well, you appear to be forgetting that we're still standing on your doorstep. Dementia, so sad…"

Heero couldn't help the smile as he rolled his eyes and stepped aside. "Did you at least bring food along with you this time?"

Duo swung the bag jauntily as he walked past. "Only the very best convenience store dinner for my valentine…" He reached in and pulled out a battered looking envelope. "You're lucky, I even got you a card."

Heero took it dubiously and snorted at the hand drawn folded printer paper. "Wufei's going to mad you stole his report's front page..."

"He would respect that I did it for the prospect of drunk sex with my best bud on Valentine's day."

"We're not going to have sex again. You always want to sleep in and -"

"Give it time, we're not drunk yet."

"Did you at least pick a decent movie this time?"

Duo held up his phone, "Found your favourite, White Male Rage." He stuck out his tongue when Heero rolled his eyes. "I'm kiddin', bud. Thought we could watch the new feature length of that kicking one you like. It… it's got punches. And big boom booms."

* * *

His head was beginning to spin, and he knew he was drunk. He lolled his head towards Duo, blinking slowly. "How'd you get here again?"

"Drove." Duo replied in a bored tone, his entire concentration on the film.

"You can't drive now."

"Nah." He shifted slightly, falling over into Heero's shoulders, purple eyes glassy. "Wasn't planning on it."

"You gonna sleep with me?"

Duo snorted inelegantly. "You mean do I wanna sleep over?"

"Well, yeah…" Heero frowned and looked down at Duo. "What did I say?"

"You want to sleep with me."

"I didn't say that."

"Thinkin' it."

Heero turned his attention back to the television, watching the flashy explosions for a moment before shrugging slightly. "All right. Yes." He glanced at Duo with a sour look. "You came over for drunk sex."

"You know I did." Duo smirked. "Our drunk sex is fucking amazing though."

Heero shook his head, bemused by their own stupidity. "We do have amazing sex when we're drunk." He lifted a hand to tilt Duo's head up. A knowing smile appeared on Duo's face. Heero leaned down and kissed him, a familiar dance between them. They broke for air and Duo shifted into his lap. Heero laughed lazily as Duo shrugged. "You don't like me sleeping over, I don't like being sober when I have sex… it works."

Feeling himself responding, Heero nodded and pulled Duo closer.

* * *

With all the familiarity of one well practiced, Duo slipped out of bed and made his way to the cupboard where Heero kept the spare bedding. Propping himself up on one elbow, Heero frowned as he watched Duo move sluggishly. It felt different somehow. He glanced at the clock by his bed, making up his mind. "Stay."

Duo was by the door and stood stock still. He turned slowly. "Uh, what?"

"Stay."

They stared at each other in the dim light.

Duo broke first. "Are you being serious?"

Raising a hand to scratch his head, Heero shrugged one shoulder. "Don't you want to find out what it would be like if maybe… we were sober and it was morning?"

"Lettin' the valentine spirit get'cha? Huh?" Duo shuffled toward the bed, dropping the bedding to one side and scratching his belly as he walked toward the bed. He paused, one knee on the bed. "Ya sure, bud? Sofa's fine, y'know."

Heero flopped back. "Just get in before I change my mind."

"Hah."

Heero felt Duo move around a little, getting comfortable and then let himself drift away.

* * *

The dawn was gentle and Heero sighed as he opened his eyes. Turning his head slightly, he saw Duo. The warm light slowly filling the room caught on the auburn threaded through Duo's braid. Asleep, Duo was softer, his cheeks seeming rounder and his expression was almost entirely innocent. Heero felt something strange in him, it wasn't just sexual attraction… it was …

He reached out and dragged a finger hesitantly over Duo's cheek, pausing for a moment as Duo's purple eyes fluttered open slowly, his expression hazy.

"Morning…" Duo murmured, closing his eyes again and nuzzling Heero's hand. "You sleep okay?"

"Yes." Heero blinked, a little surprised. "Are you okay being here?"

"Uh huh." Duo yawned, rolling onto his back. "Mind if I sleep in?"

"Not at all."

"Cool. Thanks." Drawing a deep, slow breath, Duo's breathing evened out.

Heero shifted to lie a little closer and turned his head to watch the sky as the deep purple turned to pinks and blues. He reached out under the covers and was warmed by Duo holding his hand.

His eyelids became heavy and he felt himself drift off.

The last thing he could consciously feel was Duo shifting and rolling closer still.

* * *

_We woke up in the kitchen saying_  
_"How the hell did this shit happen?" Oh baby_  
_Drunk in love we be all night_  
_Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in that club_  
_Drunk in love_


End file.
